


Recuerdos

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Recuerdo haber sentido tus labios contra los míos, recuerdo mi pulso acelerarse y abrir velozmente mis ojos, encontrar los tuyos cerrados y ver un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, esto también lo escribí hace tiempo y decidí subirlo ¡y meter el dedo en la llaga!, espero que les guste♥   
> **Disclaimer:** Teen wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis, así como sus personajes.
> 
> No suelo escribir cosas que no sean arcoíris, miel y felicidad, pero, oigan, ¿Vieron cómo Stiles se queda viendo las iniciales de Derek?, ahí hay algo, no sé si amor, pero algo, y bueno, creo que fue después de ver ese capítulo que escribí esto, creo... ya no sé, lo tengo desde hace tiempo.  
> ¡Pasen bonito fin de semana!

Ayer mientras llovía no pude evitar recordar todo.

Recuerdo esa noche en la que me declaraste tu amor, recuerdo que mi Jeep se había averiado de nuevo y salí a la lluvia a arreglarlo, recuerdo que me diste un susto de muerte al girar y verte parado detrás de mí, recuerdo que estabas muy nervioso, confundido y tu rostro tenía una mueca de sorpresa y sentí que me veías como si yo fuera de otro planeta, recuerdo el silencio incomodo que se formó, que fue roto solo cuando te dije que Scott no estaba conmigo, y me respondiste que no lo buscabas a él, sino a mí. Seguramente, en ese momento era yo el que te veía con sorpresa, _¿tu buscándome a mí?, ¿Por qué?_ , me pregunté a mi mismo, y como si leyeras mi mente solo te acercaste más hacia mí.

Recuerdo creer que ibas a golpearme y recuerdo como cerré fuertemente mis ojos, recuerdo haber sentido tus labios contra los míos, recuerdo mi pulso acelerarse y abrir velozmente mis ojos, encontrar los tuyos cerrados y ver un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas, también recuerdo que te separaste rápidamente de mí y recuerdo como diste media vuelta y escapaste de ahí.

Recuerdo haber estado días enteros pensando en ello y como tú parecías evitarme a toda costa, recuerdo haber volteado hacia la ventana cuando estaba en clases y verte parado frente a tu auto.

Recuerdo cuando te busqué en tu departamento para decirte que te quería, que había estado enamorado de ti desde hacía tiempo, sé que no me creías del todo, pero también sé que podías escuchar mis latidos, no mentía, había estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo.

Recuerdo los besos que me dabas, como hacían temblar mis rodillas y como sentía que me caería, pero nunca lo hacía, porque tus fuertes brazos me rodeaban, esos besos que tanto amaba, esos besos que sabía nadie más me podría dar, no de esa forma en la que tú lo hacías.

Recuerdo las noches en las que hacíamos el amor por horas, como hacías todo con sumo cuidado, porque sé que tenías miedo de lastimarme, me veías como algo muy frágil y no querías romperme, porque sé que me amabas.

Recuerdo esos días en los que simplemente dormíamos en la misma cama, esas noches en las que te daba por besar todos cada uno de los lunares que adornan mi rostro.

Recuerdo como pasabas tus dedos por mi cabello mientras me abrazabas.

Recuerdo todas las palabras de amor que me dedicaste.

Y como recuerdo todo, Derek Hale.

También recuerdo el día en el que me abandonaste.


End file.
